Hindernisse einer Hochzeit
by Kardia
Summary: Wie heiratet man jemanden der unter einem Sklavenbann steht. SnapeNarcissa oneshot. Sequel zu 'Versklavt'


**Obstacles in Marriage**

**Author's Notes **

So here it is, the promised one-shot showing the Snape/Narcissa romance mentioned in the epilogue of 'Enslaved'. If you haven't read that fic, click on my profile and read it now – you won't be able to properly understand this one without it.

I'll be writing more slave fics over the coming weeks or months – I've already posted 'Belonging', a one-shot where Remus is a slave, and I have ideas running through my head for scenarios where Snape (again), Lucius, Dumbledore and the Weasleys are slaves, so probably at least a couple of them will get written eventually.

Disclaimer: I didn't own Harry Potter when I started writing Enslaved, and I certainly don't now.

**Übersetzer's Notes**

Hier also der One-shot über die Snape/Narcissa Romanze, welche im letzten Kapitel von 'Versklavt' erwähnt wird. Wenn ihr die Story noch nicht gelesen habt, klickt einfach zu meinem Profil und lest es dort – es ist nur schwer möglich die Story hier ohne das Hintergrundwissen zu verstehen.

**Disclaimer**:

Die Figuren gehören JKR und die Story Lanta.

-----------------

**Hindernisse einer Hochzeit**

-----------------

Romanzen sind immer schwierig.

Es gibt Probleme mit Missverständnissen, kleine Auseinandersetzungen werden zu großen Streits, und Familie und Freunde scheinen alle einen kleinen Beitrag zu der Beziehung zu haben, die sie eigentlich überhaupt nichts anginge.

Die Probleme werden jedenfalls um ein Vielfaches schlimmer, wenn ein Partner die Frau eines ehemaligen Todessers ist und der andere ein Sklave.

Für Snape und Narcissa beinhalteten die anfänglichen Missverständnisse, dass er glaubte, sie sei ein Anhänger Voldemorts, gefolgt von ihrem Unvermögen vollkommen die Einschränkungen zu verstehen, die durch den Sklavenbund auf ihm lagen. Die Auseinandersetzungen führten dazu, dass er versuchte sie zu überzeugen, dass sie zu gut für ihn war, etwas dem sie heftig widersprach.

Und das allein schon schreckliche Treffen mit den Eltern, war für Narcissa ein Treffen mit dem Herrn ihres Partners.

Alles in allem, kann die Tatsache, dass sie am Ende nicht nur verheiratet waren, sondern sogar ein Kind bekamen, schon als eine Art Wunder gesehen werden.

-----------------

„Narcissa, du verstehst das nicht."

„Warum nicht? Du bist verflucht, ich versteh es doch. Der dunkle Lord legte einen Fluch auf dich und nun musst du dich vor einem Kind verbeugen, dass halb so alt ist wie du. Das ist Harry-verdammt-Potter über den wir hier sprechen, Severus. Glaubst du wirklich er würde es ablehnen dir zu erlauben mit jemanden zu gehen?"

„Das meinte ich nicht, Cissa. Sieh doch, du hast keine Ahnung was der Sklavenbund für mich bedeutet. Ich besitze legal nichts, nicht einmal meine Roben oder meinen Zauberstab; Ich kann keine legalen Dokumente unterschreiben, wenn mein Herr nicht anwesend ist, und ich muss jeden Sommer damit zubringen mich vor ihm zu erniedrigen. Das ist nicht der Mann, den du heiraten möchtest! Du möchtest jemanden, der dich finanziell unterstützen kann, der dir Dinge kaufen kann, all seine Zeit mit dir verbringt und dich auf teure Urlaubsreisen mitnimmt. Du bist ein Oberklasse-Reinblut, Narcissa, was denkst du, wie die Gesellschaft auf dich reagieren würde, wenn du dich mit einem Sklaven triffst?"

„Ich denke sie reagieren sehr gut darauf, dass ich mich mit einem Helden treffe. Keiner denkt von dir als ein Sklave, Severus; Und legal bist du sowieso keiner. Selbst wenn es Ausschluss aus der Gesellschaft bedeuten würde, kümmerte es mich nicht. Ich habe einen Ehemann wegen seinen Verbindungen gewählt, das mach ich kein zweites Mal. Nicht nach Lucius."

„Narcissa-"

"Jetzt hör mir nur zu, bitte. Ich mag dich, schon seit wir zwei Teenager waren. Zum ersten Mal habe ich die Möglichkeit, dich als mehr als einen Freund kennen zu lernen und die habe ich vor wahrzunehmen. Maß dir nicht an mir zu sagen, was ich möchte, Severus, denn das ist _meine_ Entscheidung."

Er seufzte. „Der Bund wird mir nicht erlauben dich zu treffen ohne seine Einwilligung."

„Dann besorg sie."

-----------------

Harry war ziemlich verwundert, dass Snape ihn besuchte. Immerhin versuchten sie normalerweise beide von einander entfernt zu bleiben, außerhalb dieser Wochen im Sommer, wenn sie zusammen sein mussten.

„Du darfst aufstehen, Severus."

Mit einem gemurmelten: „Ich danke euch, Herr", stand der ältere Mann anmutig von seinen Knien auf, den Kopf kurz senkend.

„Worum geht es? Oh Merlin – du bist nicht hier um erneut eine Bestrafung zu erbitten, oder?" Fünf Monate zuvor hatte Severus eine verächtliche Bemerkungen über die Familie seiner zukünftigen Herrin gemacht und wurde daraufhin sofort vom Sklavenbund informiert, dass er entweder seine Bestrafung erhalten müsse oder die Magie das selbst erledigen würde, und das weit schlimmer als Harry es jemals täte.

„Dankbarer Weise nicht, Herr." Er stoppte, sich leicht gedemütigt fühlend. „I- Ich bin hier um um Erlaubnis zu bitten, um- „ er schluckte. Severus Snape war ein ziemlich mutiger Mann, aber wenn es darum ging einen Zweiundzwanzigjährigen um Erlaubnis für ein Date zu fragen verließ ihn seine Selbstsicherheit.

„Um was?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Mit Narcissa Malfoy zu gehen", brachte er schließlich raus.

Das führte zu einer Serie von schnellem blinzeln. „Du möchtest mit Dracos Mutter ausgehen? Ist sie denn kein Todesser?"

„Nein Herr." Keine Versuche der Erklärung, nur die einfachen Fakten und die Erwartung, dass ihm geglaubt wurde.

„Okay dann." Immerhin, wenn Severus Snape – der kaum jemandem traute – glaubte, dass sie gut war, dann war sie es wahrscheinlich auch.

„Also habe ich eure Erlaubnis, Herr? Die Frage klang ziemlich unsicher, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Antwort ziemlich klar war.

„Natürlich hast du sie. Triff dich mit wem du willst."

"Ich danke euch, Herr", sagte er erleichtert – auch wenn er bezweifelte, sollte die Beziehung mit Narcissa scheitern, dass eine andere Person, welchen Geschlechts auch immer an ihm interessiert sei.

-----------------

Demütigung beschrieb es nicht einmal im Ansatz.

Er hatte den Mut zusammengenommen um die Erlaubnis zu erfragen, mit Narcissa gehen zu dürfen. Er war mit ihr Essen gegangen, zu langen Spaziergängen, hatte all die ‚romantischen' Dinge getan, von denen er vor einiger Zeit nicht gedacht hätte sie jemals zu machen. ‚Romantik' und ‚Severus' waren zwei Worte von denen er dachte, dass sie niemals im gleichen Satz vorkämen.

Und nun als sie schließlich an dem Punkt angekommen waren ihre Beziehung zu… vertiefen, fanden sie heraus, dass der Sklavenbund es nicht erlauben würde.

Sein Kopf tat immer noch gelegentlich weh von dem Schmerz, den er ihm zugeführt hatte. Er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen lieber die unglaublich strenge Bestrafung zu erdulden, die der Sklavenbund für ihn bereithielt, als sich selbst der vollkommenen Demütigung auszusetzen, darum zu bitten ausgepeitscht zu werden für den Versuch mit seiner Freundin zu schlafen.

Und so fand er sich selbst wieder, freiwillig zum Haus seines Herrn gehend.

-----------------

Harry starrte ihn eine Sekunde nur an und sagte dann schwach, „Ich habe dir die Erlaubnis gegeben sie zu treffen."

„Offensichtlich hält der Bund Umwerben und sexuelle Beziehung für zwei verschiedene Sachen, Herr."

„Oh." Er sah leicht verstört aus – Severus war nicht sicher ob es wegen des tiefen Hasses gegen den Sklavenbund war oder nur weil sie über das Sexleben seines früheren Professors sprachen.

Es war interessant das dunkle Rot zu sehen, das das meiste vom Gesicht und Hals seines Herrn überzog.

„Nun – ja, du hast meine Erlaubnis um… du weißt schon."

„Danke Herr."

Es war nicht überraschend, dass Snape sobald er die Erlaubnis hatte die Gegenwart seines Herrn zu verlassen, das Haus so schnell wie es physikalisch möglich war, verließ.

-----------------

Sobald er die Tür geöffnet hatte, war Harry leicht geschockt zu sehen, dass Narcissa Malfoy vor ihm stand. Sie sah auf jeden Fall deutlich anders aus, wie sie ihm das letzte Mal, bei der Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft erschienen war.

„Mrs. Malfoy! Ähm… Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Nun, du könntest mich ins Haus bitten anstatt mich auf der Türschwelle stehen zu lassen."

Leicht rot werdend trat er zurück um sie einzulassen und schloss dann die Tür hinter ihr. Er deutete zum Eingang des Wohnzimmers, wo Ginny auf dem Sofa lag und einen Roman las. Als sie eintraten stand sie schnell auf, leicht unsicher ob des Besuchers dreinschauend.

Als sie alle saßen, wiederholte Harry seine Frage, was er für sie tun könne.

„Ich muss wissen ob es Severus möglich ist zu heiraten, und wenn ja brauche ich ihre schriftliche Einwilligung für ihn."

Dieser plötzlichen Aussage folgte einem Moment Stille als beide, Harry und seine Verlobte, einsinken ließen, was sie gerade gehört hatten.

„Das sollte in Ordnung gehen.", sagte Ginny leise als sie wieder zu sich gekommen war. „In den alten Tagen war es einem Sklaven nicht erlaubt eine freie Person zu heiraten, aber Severus ist nicht legal ein Sklave, also sollte es kein Problem sein. Nicht wenn es ihm erlaubt ist mit ihnen zu gehen. Und er ist ein Mann, also ist da kein Problem mit Kindern."

Narcissa nickte erleichtert. Sie hatte über den Sklavenbund gelesen – und es machte Sinn wenn man bedachte, wie sehr er es Severus Leben beeinflusste – aber keines der Bücher, die sie besaß hatte ihr einen Hinweis darüber gegeben ob es ihm möglich war zu heiraten und es hatte sie beunruhigt.

„Ich werde ihnen die Erlaubnis schreiben"; sagte Harry, „aber ich muss vorsichtig mich der Formulierung sein. Es darf nicht klingen als ob ich ihm befehle sie zu heiraten."

„Ich danke ihnen, Mr. Potter." Sie lächelte, die Kälte verlierend, die sie zuvor ausgestrahlte. „Ich hatte Angst, dass er den Sklavenbund als Entschuldigung nehmen würde, nein zu sagen, wenn ich ihn ohne frage."

„Angst vor Ablehnung? Genau wie ein Mann", bemerkte Ginny frech. Harry, der in der Tat _sie_ gefragt hatte, schickte ihr einen kurzen Blick.

-----------------

Der Antrag lief wie erwartet. Narcissa fragte, Snape war geschockt und lehnte auf Grund seines Sklavenbundes ab, und dann zog sie triumphierend das Pergament mit der Erlaubnis seines Herrn. Er versuchte einmal mehr zu protestieren, dass sie zu gut für ihn war, bevor er aufgab. Ein Kuss verwandelte sich in mehr und schon zwanzig Minuten nachdem er zugestimmt hatte waren sie fest verwurzelt in seinem Bett.

-----------------

Die Zeremonie war wunderschön, abgehalten auf dem Anwesen von Malfoy Manor. Glücklicherweise regnete es nicht, doch nur für den Fall waren Zauber über den Platz gesprochen, die sämtliche Geschenke vor dem durchweichen schützen würden.

Sobald die Schwüre gesprochen waren, ging das Paar zusammen mit Harry, Dumbledore, Draco und den anderen Gäste der Hochzeitsfeier um die Papiere zu unterzeichnen. Narcissa unterschreib zuerst und dann Severus und dann zögerlich Harry, der seine Unterschrift der seines Sklaven hinzufügen musste.

Sobald sie fertig waren murmelte Harry leise seine Zustimmung für sie ein Kind zu haben, sollten sie es wünschen und überreichte dann sein Hochzeitsgeschenk, namentlich ein legales Dokument, das besagte, dass alle früheren Besitztümer Snapes nun Narcissa gehörten. Er bemerkte, dass es eigentlich kein richtiges Geschenk war, da er ja nur zurückgab, was sowieso ihnen gehören sollte, aber Snape war nichts desto trotz unglaublich dankbar.

Und dann, entgegen der Tatsache, dass sie zum Empfang am Abend eingeladen waren, entschieden sich beide, Harry und Ginny, zu gehen. Zu bleiben würde die Unterwürfigkeit ihres Sklaven ihnen gegenüber bedeuten – und dieser Tag gehörte Severus und Narcissa.

-----------------

„Kommt rein", grüßte Harry das Pärchen auf seiner Türschwelle. Sobald sie eingetreten waren fiel Snape automatisch auf seine Knie, die Stirn bis zum Fußboden vor seinem Herrn neigend.

"Ich kann nicht sehr lange bleiben", sagte Narcissa, „aber ich dachte ihr würdet sie gerne sehen." Sie zeigte ihnen das zwei Wochen alte Baby und Ginny lächelte und griff nach ihr und sie zu halten.

„Sie ist wunderhübsch."

Auch Harry lächelte über das kleine Bündel und wurde dann ernst. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir Severus wegnehme. Er sollte für die ersten Monate seiner Tochter da sein."

„Es ist nicht ihr Fehler, Mr. Potter. Sie haben nicht die Regeln für den Spruch gemacht."

Harry nickte und sagte dann: „Sie können mich Harry nennen, wissen sie."

„Danke Harry."

„Oh, Ich habe ein Geschenk für sie", sagte Harry, sich daran erinnernd. „Meine Schwiegermutter hat eine Mütze für Amy gestrickt.

Er holte es schnell und hielt die burgunderrote wollene Mütze Mrs. Snape hin. Er war leicht besorgt, dass sie zu snobistisch wäre einen selbst gemachten Gegenstand anzunehmen, aber sie schien sehr glücklich damit.

„Würdest du dich bei Mrs. Weasley für mich bedanken?"

„Natürlich."

Narcissa nickte und nahm dann ihre Tochter zurück, erklärend, dass sie nun wirklich los musste. Sie sah noch einmal irgendwie unglücklich auf ihren immer noch knienden Ehemann und ging dann, ihr Baby in ihre Arme gekuschelt.

„Sie ist wirklich schön, Severus", sagte Harry leise und machte sich dann widerwillig an die Aufgabe sicherzustellen, dass der ältere Mann erneut seine zehn ein halb Monate in Freiheit bekam.

-----------------

**Ende**

…oder vielleicht doch nicht? Doch für diesen Oneshot mit Sicherheit. Allerdings habe ich noch ein weiteres Sequel zum Übersetzen. Es heißt ‚Liebes Tagebuch' (‚Dear Diary' im Original) und ist aus Amys Sicht geschrieben. Ich werde es wahrscheinlich in ein paar Tagen online stellen. Schreibt mir doch bitte trotzdem ein kleines **Review.**

Danke


End file.
